Bloody Hearts
by TaylorDann
Summary: Kendall Knight wasn't always like this. He used to be normal. He used to be human. That was until she came along.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Jo Taylor. I merely just play with their characters. Please review. :3**

He wasn't always like this. This… hunger driven; animalistic being; lurking in the shadows, hunting down prey to survive. He really wasn't. He remembers a time when he was just a normal kid who was about to make it big time with three of his best friends. He was on his way to being one of the most known boy bands around the world. That was until she came along.

He can remember the day his whole life changed like it was just yesterday. She was a new girl to Palm Woods. By far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, so gorgeous, it was almost scary. Long, almost white, blond waves flowing past her shoulders. It looked as though she had never seen the sun, in the most beautiful way possible. Her skin was like marble, pure and spotless. Her body was small, slender and fit and when she removed her sunglasses, black eyes like coal struck you. It seemed as though she always had a smile playing on her lips even though her eyes were cold and lifeless. She looked like a Goddess brought to Earth. They called her Jo Taylor.

He remembers being so infatuated with her (hell, he still is,) he didn't even question when she asked him out to eat after not speaking to each other once since she arrived. He didn't question when she didn't eat a thing on her plate. He still didn't even question her when she took his hand and led him into a dark alley on their way back to the Palm Woods.

_"I've been watching you, Kendall." Jo whispered, leaning back against the concrete wall across from him. When she said his name in that sultry, sexy voice of hers, he felt it ripple through out his entire body. She was wearing black leggings, strappy heels, and a baggy blood red sweater that hung off her shoulders, exposing her pointed collar bones, slender shoulders and milky, white neck. Her lipstick matched her sweater and made her full, luscious lips stand out. Oh, god, what he'd do to taste them for himself. "I've been watching you and I don't know what it is, but I feel drawn to you. Do you feel drawn to me?"_

_"Y-yes. Yes, I do." Kendall stuttered, bewildered that she would feel the same way about him as he did about her._

_"Do you want me, Kendall?" There it was again. That shudder through out his body at the mention of his name. He tried to look her in the eyes to see if she was being serious but it was so dark outside, it was practically impossible especially considering her eyes were black as the night sky. "'Cause I want you. I want you so much. But I shouldn't…" with each whispered word, she took a step closer towards him until their noses were inches from touching. _

_"Why not?" Kendall breathed, chest heaving. "I want you, too."_

_Jo reached out and slid her finger lightly across his jaw bone. Her touch was icy cold and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He practically moaned at the contact. "No. You don't really want me. You can't. This isn't right." But her hand progressed to cup his face. "Oh, if my mother could see me now…" she chuckled. _

_"What are you talking about? This is so right. I want you more than you could ever imagine, Jo." _

_It was then Jo's hand started moving down, down towards his neck and resting there for a second. "Momma always told me not to eat where I sleep." she said with a serious face looking straight into his eyes. He saw the lust, the want he was sure was in his eyes, reflecting back at him through hers. She took one of her nails and trailed it across his throat in slow, gentle circles._

_Kendall could hardly stand it anymore. It felt like every limb on his body was on fire, aching for her touch, her kiss. Even when she wasn't making sense and sounding crazy, he felt a pull towards her. He took one step forward and went for it. He grabbed the back of her neck and brought her lips to his, roughly. She brought her other hand around his neck and pressed up against him. It wasn't just her hand that was cold, her entire body was freezing. _

_This is the exact moment he knew he'd never want anyone else. No matter what happened. Jo Taylor was exquisite in every way possible. The one simple kiss left his body trembling. _

_He felt Jo pull back and he opened his eyes to find her staring at him intensely, as if having a debate with herself and losing, miserably. He ran his hand through her hair and gave her a questioning look. "What?"_

_She just shook her head and then kissed him once more before trailing kisses down his jaw, towards his throat. He felt the air change. Everything was different. Jo didn't feel soft anymore. Then he felt something scratch his throat. "Ouch! What the-" his words were bit off by a yelp as his neck was pierced. Quickly, that screamed turned into a moan as the most intense waves of pleasure he had ever experienced crashed over him. His eyes immediately shut and his hand found their way back to her hair, while the other one roamed her body. He felt desperate, he wanted, needed to be closer. He grinded against her and he moaned, the desperation getting worse. He felt himself growing dizzy, but he didn't care. He didn't want her to stop for anything. _

_Then… blackness._

Kendall couldn't really remember the first time he woke up. Jo doesn't really like to talk about it either but she told him that she got carried away, took too much blood, too much for him to survive. So she offered hers.

But he remembers the second wake up. The emptiness in his stomach, the cloudiness in his mind. He remembers Jo being there, sleeping next to him. Everything in him hurt. He needed something. He didn't know what but needed it so bad. He took the streets and let the animal instincts take over.

He killed his first, and only, human being. Jo found him crying in an alley not un-like the one he had been in days earlier. Even though she had done this to him, he didn't care. He was in love with her. He knew not another person could make him feel like that. They took off, far away. He didn't say good bye to any of his friends or family. He didn't want them to see him like that, plus, he figured it would only hurt worse.

Now, he is an animal. But he's okay with it. For he's no longer alone.


End file.
